


Wake up Melody

by Pandoralaciie



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: First Love, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoralaciie/pseuds/Pandoralaciie
Summary: Every morning the love of his life would be waiting to hear the melody he had created just for them.Please don't read the notes until you have finished the story ^^





	Wake up Melody

Title: Wake up melody 

Pairing: Kyomoto Taiga / Hokuto Matsumura 

Genre: Daily life, slight angst, first love. 

Summary: Every morning the love of his life would be waiting to hear the melody he had created just for them. 

»»————-　　————-««




It always used to be dark in Taigas life. He'd moved homes countless times, taken along with the people he assumed he lived with. However the compact room he was always forced to live in had no light, no furniture apart from a single round platform in the middle which he had claimed and made his bed. He made the most out of the little room he had, making it his own little world. What he was most grateful for were that the floors were lined with velvet, a soft sanctuary for him to rest his head upon.  
He had no contact with the outside world apart from if someone opened the door to his world. If someone should unlock the door and let light flood his world again, that was everything that he longed for. How long had it been since he had contact with the outside world. He didn't know. He didn't know when the sun was rising or when the moon came out to grace the skies, all Taiga knew was that if he closed his eyes and laid to rest, then eventually someone out there would be here to save him.  


He had no recollection or memories of where he was born, or the people who created him, nor could he talk. He'd never learnt to talk, never received any education like the boys and girls free on the outside. But there was one gift that Taiga had. Even if he was trapped in here, from the outside he could always hear beautiful sounds. Whether it be the birds chirping or the sound of a piano being practiced downstairs. Those were his comfort. The language he understood the best. It had started on instinct to copy these sounds. The first time he had heard his own voice it was a gentle sound. Soft to his ears and soothing even to himself and the melody he created wrapped around him like a silk ribbon. Comforting him. This soon became his passion. Something that Taiga would look forward to everyday. He'd wake up and run to the edge of his room, his ears pressed against the wall seeking out new sounds. Something new and exciting that could inspire a new melody for him.

That was when he heard it.  
There was a loud clunk, the sound of a trunk hitting the floor, followed by the most mezmerising voice he had ever heard.

**"Thank you, I'll just unpack my things and I'll be down shortly to join you."**

  
He couldn't fully make out what he was saying but if Taiga could describe the sound to anyone, It sounded angelic. The sound had a slightly gruff tone to it, something that Taiga had yet to achieve, but it was still gentle. Loud enough to be heard but not enough to disturb the balance of the other sounds around him. Taiga shuffled as close as he could, gently sliding down in to a sitting position. Pressing his ears against the door. He was curious and for the first time in what felt like years, Taiga wished that he could open his world and discover the source. Closing his eyes, he listened intently.

 **"Oh and Mr Matsumura, I assure you that you have made a wise decision to move in to this house. There are other guests but I shall introduce you at the meal. This room is our finest, it used to belong to a boy just a little older than yourself. A very creative fellow he was. Always making something new. Some of his things have been left behind, you are welcomed to keep them or you may dispose of them."** Taiga had pinpointed that this lady must be the owner of the property and quite old at that, judging from her rough tones. **"I understand, I'll be careful handling everything"** the boy called Matsumura replied.  
Taiga felt the corner of his lips turn up in to a small smile, sighing gently.  **"Mrs Takahashi, what is this room used for?"**

 **"Oh that dear, that's an old walk in closet. A room that he had used as storage a long time ago. It's best to stay out, it could be dangerous to open. You never know what could topple out of there and fall."** Were they talking about his room? Taiga put his palms against the door, trying to push to create some small gap but to no avail he couldn't move it an inch. His shoulders slumped. If it was his room, then was she saying he wouldn't ever get out? That the place he was in was dangerous? It couldn't be. Taiga looked back, after all, all that was left in here was that single stand. Nothing would fall out on to others.  
**"I understand. Thank you once again for taking me in on such short notice."**  
That was the last he heard before there were sounds of heels clinking away against the wooden floorboards before silence filled the room again. There wasn't much else he could do. He couldn't raise his voice to say here he is, he couldn't communicate. He felt the sorrow build up again and squeeze his heart as he let a low sad melody fill the room. A tune that was slightly broken, the melody expressing his unfallen tears.

This lasted for days. By the third day Taiga was still singing the melody quietly to himself.

His melody ended abruptly as he was startled by the loud sound coming from below his floor. His hands out in front of him as he glanced back before putting his ear to the carpet. He couldn't see it but he could certainly hear it as clear as day. It was the sound of an old gear slowly clunking to life, groaning against the rust that had held it captive. He could hear the ticking of each part slowly working out their dance pattern again, to work in sync. Taiga hadn't even known there was something beneath his floor. He'd danced and pranced and even ran laps around his little area countless times, but he'd never discovered anything other than what was in front of him. It was then that he heard the winding sound again. But what scared him the most was the sound of rattling getting closer. Suddenly his little room was too overbearing with noise. Taiga ran back to his stand, curling up on it with his hands clutched at the sides of his face, covering his ears.  
Shortly after the rattling sound only got louder as it echoed all around him. He curled in tighter. _What was it? what was that noise. Make it sto..._

 **"Why won't this damn thing open?"**  
_The lock. It was the lock! and that voice. Oh that voice it belonged to the boy named Matsumura. He's back. He's here!_  
Taigas heart sang, as hope slowly returned to him. He was trying to open the door despite the warnings.

 **"Got it."**  
That was the last thing Taiga heard before the creaking of the door slowly started to open.

»»————-　　————-««




Taigas heart was racing as he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Small teasing streaks of light flooded in to his room, with a warmth he had never felt before. He scrunched up his eyes and flinched away from the light before slowly coming to a stand only a short moment after. The air became crisp and finally he could see that the colour of his carpet was red. Red velvet. A deep rich colour that had Taiga lost for words. He had never assumed that something could have a visual. That something could have a colour to set it apart from the other things around it. He took a breath of the fresh air, his eyes sparkling in excitement as he slowly looked towards the new world that he had longed for.

**"Woah...beautiful."** a small pause before the other took a breath **"Eh.. a boy..?"**

  
Taiga slowly followed the noise, his gaze resting upon the bottom of a black sweater, slowly moving his head almost mechanically to look up at the face of the creature of his curiosities. He found his breath caught as he looked in to that gaze. The gentle and tender look, making him feel oddly shy. After all he had never once taken care of himself, never bothered to check. He knew though, he was nothing compared to the boy in front of him. The dark alluring gaze, and the jet black hair that framed the ravens sharp features made Taiga question if he was actually in a dream. He usually hated the colour black but there was nothing suffocating about this version.  
It was then that Taiga realised that he had no idea what he looked like. He mechanically moved his head down, stretching his hands out slowly in front of him. Compared to the tanned skin of the raven, he was rather pale. Almost a porcelain ivory with a few dashes of rose pink mixed in. His skin was smooth. He was barefoot, with black trousers reaching his ankles. He wore a white flowy shirt hidden away by a royal blue prince like jacket reaching his wrists, with gold crested buttons lining across his chest.  
He looked back up to the boy once more marvelling his looks. The other still gazed right back at him with a look of shock and amazement mixed in to one. What could he do, he couldn't introduce himself, he couldn't speak. And god he really wanted to. Just to strike up a conversation with him, to hear his voice.  
Taiga moved mechanically again, still shy as he reached up to hold his hand out to the other.  
It was then that he heard the winding sound again and the turning of the gears below him. What were they for, he had no idea.

He waited and waited but still nothing changed. Matsumura taking a seat just opposite him, his arms folded as his head tilted to the side. He didn't seem too alarmed that there was a boy living in the same room as him. He didn't shout nor raise hell and pester him with questions which Taiga was grateful for. After all he had no way to answer in the first place. Or maybe he was asking something. He could see Hokuto's lips moving, he could hear some words coming out, but he couldn't understand most of it. The gears stopped turning finally and Taiga breathed in relief, it was quiet again. The boy stared at him with expectation, as if waiting for Taiga to explain why he was here hiding in his room. Nerves pooled in his stomach as he saw Hokuto's expression turn in to a frown.  
Racking his brain all Taiga could think to do was sing.  
Without thinking he closed his eyes and let out a gentle melody. He didn't think, he just followed his heart. The melody starting off with a low and a quiet hum almost like a lullaby. Taiga carried the tune. Filling up not only his world, but the ravens world with his voice.

And that's how it had started.  
How his entire world had changed.  
Hokuto never did tell anyone about him nor did Taiga venture from his room. He didn't have the courage to do so.  
Rather it had become a routine for them.

He'd have to face the darkness again whenever Hokuto left, though he never felt alone or scared anymore. For he knew that once morning came he would be greeted with a smile whenever Hokuto opened the door back up. Taiga in return greeting him with a song. Some days Hokuto would leave the door open all day allowing Taiga to watch in fascination at the normal interactions of daily life.  
He saw Hokuto's room clearly.  
The room filled with dark brown furniture and monotone items. There were even small plants that lined the window ledge. It was simple, but it was elegant. A perfect description of its owner. He'd learnt that his name was Hokuto. Heard a boy named Juri shouting at him to borrow something called shampoo.  


His feelings grew everyday. He waited excitedly on his bed as he'd hurriedly make a new tune during the night before morning would come. Something new to excite and communicate in his own way to the raven. Adapting his melody every day. It warmed his soul to know that Hokuto appreciated his melody and that he wanted to hear them.  
He'd seen mundane actions such as the raven rushing around looking for his University books. He'd seen him walk around in nothing but a towel around his waist with water dripping down from his hair. That had fascinated Taiga as to why someone would walk around like that. He'd been tempted to venture out that one time, to wrap his arms around Hokuto in an embrace, just to see if his touch was as comforting as it looked. However he never did. Instead he sat there with his arms wrapped around his legs at the entrance to his world, as he gazed on lovingly at the other.  
He'd seen Hokuto cry sometimes, though he never knew the reason why. Whenever those days came around he'd hear Hokuto humming the tune he had created and that was what melted Taiga into a puddle of goo. Feeling a sense of pride that he could help him through his hard times and repay Hokuto for how he'd helped Taiga through his.

He honestly believed that each passing day he couldn't fall in love with the raven anymore than the previous day, but he was soon proven wrong.

**"You're starting to look a little dirty.. let's clean you up"**  
That day Hokuto had startled Taiga with his gentle touch. Using a cloth to carefully clean taigas face and hands. His heart leapt with joy at the touch. He stayed perfectly still, basking in the moment, his stomach filled with butterflies. He didn't say anything more after that. He just marvelled at the gentle way Hokuto was treating him and handling him as if he was something that could break apart at any second.  
His tears didn't fall but rather he could feel the emotion choking him up, forming a knot in his throat.  
Never in the span of his lifetime had he felt this close to another. He wanted to cherish and hold on to these memories forever.

He knew that he was completely in love with Hokuto.  
He loved his weird quirks, the way he'd sometimes stay at his desk tapping a pen furiously against some paper, dare he even say that he adored his weird fashion. It always amused him how the boy couldn't just wear something simple. He always had to take it to the next level and create something unique. He loved how he didn't mind Taiga listening in to his mindless chatter to himself, how he relayed all his problems, which Taiga made sure to listen to carefully. He loved that Hokuto was always showing something new to life. He was Taiga's breath of fresh air, he was Taiga's knowledge, but most of all he was Taiga's saviour.  
He'd opened the door to his world and cherished him like no other.

He wasn't sad that he couldn't tell Hokuto his true feelings expressed in words. He was just grateful to see his smile every morning, to see the world beyond his small compartment. It had taken Hokuto disappearing for a few days for Taiga to perk up the courage to let him know his true feelings.

The song he created was enough to express his emotions towards the raven.  
His heart swelled when he started the melody, he felt a small tingle of heat in his cheeks as he locked his gaze with the other. From the intense emotions he was feeling, a swell of power rose up in his throat. Projecting it loud and clear for anyone to hear. Taiga began to sing the song of his heart.  
He never once moved his gaze from Hokutos. He watched as Hokuto looked lovingly back at him. Saw how tears welled in the others eyes as his song progressed. His emotions were reaching him carried on a light melody, its tone as soft as velvet as he expressed everything he wanted to say to Hokuto. 

His selfish hope that just by hearing the tune he would think of him. That he could lift Hokuto's spirits just as much as he had done for him. That he could finally be a part of someone's memories. He wanted to be Hokuto's support and comfort. Hokuto had given him his dream and his wishes and so much more. The experience of his first love.  
However, Taiga had already realised that his love would forever be one sided and would never be returned in the way he would always hope. It didn't hurt him but it left him longing. But as long as he could always be by his side, none of that mattered to him.

He'd finally realised why he'd lived in the darkness on the days before Hokuto had appeared and changed his life for eternity.  
Afterall, he was just a figurine who lived in a music box, hopelessly in love with his human owner.

»»————-　　————-««




Note: I hope you enjoyed this! I've been in a very bad writers block for a while and I got this idea when I opened my music box which I hadn't touched in years and heard the familiar soothing sound. Also with Elizabeth coming up again, the outfit that he wore for that stage play reminded me of a prince version of a music box I saw.  
Thank you so much for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed this short piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I've been in a very bad writers block for a while and I got this idea when I opened my music box which I hadn't touched in years and heard the familiar soothing sound. Also with Elizabeth coming up again, the outfit that he wore for that stage play reminded me of a prince version of a music box I saw.  
> Thank you so much for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed this short piece.


End file.
